PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The United States is facing an opioid epidemic, and the rate of opioid-related overdose death is not slowing. The COBRE on Opioids and Overdose seeks to encourage and support junior investigators in pursuing clinical and behavioral research that explores the prevention and treatment of opioid use disorder, as well as the prevention of opioid-related overdose. The COBRE is driven by the understanding that effective public health policy regarding opioids requires data derived from high-quality studies like those proposed by the COBRE Junior Investigators. The Administrative Core will serve the COBRE by providing all Investigators, Core Directors, and Core service staff with the administrative capacity needed for success. The Administrative Core will also structure and coordinate a mentoring program for Junior Investigators designed to support them in achieving research independence, and working with advisory partners to conduct a comprehensive evaluation of all COBRE programming. The Administrative Core is also responsible for promoting the thematic focus of the COBRE in all COBRE-related activities, including in the recruitment of Pilot Investigators and additional COBRE Junior Investigators.